The True Events of Pokemon
by Nitrogoblin
Summary: one-shot. What would happen if everything in Ash's Journey, was nothing but a comatose dream? A theory of the pokemon series, i've seen around the web, and was inspired to make into a short fan fiction.


**The True Events of Pokemon**

**A life support system beeped every few moments, showing the life signs of a comatose boy. Small needles were connected to the veins in his arm, nourishing him so that he would not starve. Everything in the room was quite plain, mostly baize and white colored were seen. The subject laid there, motionless inside a dream, a world that was his own. Down the hall his mother stood with a doctor, and her close friend, Samuel Oak. **

"**Mrs. Ketchum, it's been eight years. We don't think he will ever recover. Can we have your permission to take him off life support?" Asked the Doctor.**

**Delia began crying, which caused Samuel to try and comfort her. She grabbed him, crying into his white lab coat. **

"**We'll give you a few minutes to go say goodbye to your son." The Doctor continued, motioning to her to leave his office. **

**Samuel escorted her to the room where her son was being kept. She peered into the window, pressing her palm against the glass. Tears still forming from her eyes. **

"**Delia, you should go inside, I'll wait her." Samuel encouraged. **

**Delia only nodded, entering the room, and sitting next to her son, on the bed. She stroked his hair, tucking it behind his ears. **

"**Oh Ash…." She sobbed.**

**Her tears dropping onto his face. She stood up, walking over to the wall, where his progress sheets hung on the walls, examining them.**

"**Why did this have to happen to me…. First your father left us… now… I'm going to loose you…My little boy..." She continued to cry.**

"**Mom?… where am I?" Ash asked.**

**She turned around, she was in shock. Her said expression changed to utter happiness.**

"**Ash!" She cried in joy. Running to her son, and wrapping her arms around him.**

"**How did I get here? I remember traveling around to all the different regions, and catching Pokemon, but…." Ash appeared confused.**

"**Oh Ash…" his mother began. She pulled away and looked at his face. "Do you remember leaving Pallet town, after I got mad at you for fighting with Gary? Delia asked.**

"**I don't remember fighting with Gary, but I do remember leaving home." Ashe replied.**

**She seemed deep in thought briefly, trying to figure out how to explain.**

"**Ash. The day you left Pallet, you got in a fight with Gary, you told me he was making fun of you, and you hit him back. I got made at you and was sending you to stay with your father. Professor Oak had given you a Pikachu to go along with you so you wouldn't be lonely, knowing how much you love Pokemon." Delia began.**

"**Pikachu! Where is he!" Ash blurted out.**

"**Ash, please left me explain, everything." Delia continued.**

**He nodded, listening carefully.**

"**You two were headed to your father's place, but before you made it you were being chased by a swarm of Spearow. In the process of running away, you stole a girl's bike." Delia continued.**

"**Misty?" Ashe blurted out again.**

"**You knew her? She told me she had never seen you before." Delia replied.**

**Ash seemed puzzled.**

"**After you stole her bike, your Pikachu electrocuted all the Spearow to stop them, hurting you in the process." Delia continued.**

"**Yeah, and after I rushed him to a Pokemon center." Ash replied.**

**Samuel walked in. Looking at Ash.**

"**No Ash. You… you…" Delia couldn't explain. **

"**Professor!" Ash greeted.**

"**Your mother is trying to explain, that after that incident you have been in a coma since, for eight years." Samuel explained.**

"**But what about all the Pokemon I caught, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Iris, Team Rocket and everyone else?" Ash asked in shock.**

"**They were all figments you're your dreams while in a coma. It is true that they are all real people, but you must have seen them in one of your Pokemon Weekly magazines. Your real memories are still there, it's just you've been comatose for so long, they are deeply hidden within your mind." Samuel explained.**

"**Then what about Pikachu!" Ash cried out.**

"**Ash when a Pokemon harms a human we are required to put them down." Samuel explained.**

**Ash began crying.**

"**If it makes you feel better Ash, the Pikachu I gave you, wasn't anything Like the one from your dreams. I can tell the one you are talking about is a close friend, but the one I gave you didn't want you as a trainer." Samuel explained.**

**The door opened again, and a girl with short red hair entered, a surprised look on her face.**

"**Misty?" Asked Ash.**

"**How do you know my name?… Wait, you must have seen an article about me in a Pokemon magazine…they always like to write about gym leaders." Misty replied.**

**Ash seemed confused, 'she must not have sisters either then', he thought. **

"**Misty visits you just as often as your mother has since you went in a coma." Samuel explained.**

"**Are you still mad about the bike?" Ash asked.**

"**Bike? Oh, no that was years ago. I actually had it traded in for a new one shortly after." Misty replied. **

**To Ash she seemed kinder than the Misty from his dreams, she also was much prettier in person, even though she cut her hair shorter than when he first met her.**

"**Misty found you and brought you to the nearest hospital. The doctors found your pokedex and discovered who you were and alerted your mother and I." Samuel stated.**

**After a few hours Ash returned home with his mother. Inside his room was exactly how it was left the day he began his journey to his father's house. He glanced down noticing a magazine, and picked it up. Skimming through he found a article about aspiring Pokemon artist. He saw a photo of Tracey, with a few examples of his amazing drawings of Pokemon. On the next page was another artist Ash remember from his dreams, a boy named Todd, a Pokemon photographer. He picked up another magazine, skimming through seeing photos and articles of gym leaders from all the different regions he thought he had explored. Continuing skimming he found an article about famous trainers and coordinators from other regions. He found articles about May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, and several other he remembered encountering. Then he came across a news magazine, looking inside he saw an article about Team Rocket and other incorporations that stole Pokemon. **

"**I guess it was all just a dream…I bet Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny don't have relatives that look identical with the same job either." Ash muttered. **

**Ash cleaned up his room, putting away his childhood mess. On his bed he found his old hat he won all those years ago, he picked it up and put his on his head. It surprisingly still fit. **

**Footsteps were heard coming upstairs to Ash's room, inside walked his mother, holding what appeared to be a poke ball. **

"**Ash, Professor Oak asked me to give this to you." Delia stated.**

**Ash walked over to her taking the ball.**

"**Oh you cleaned your room." She continued.**

**Ash opened the poke ball and a Pikachu appeared. Ash seemed a bit fearful at first, but noticed it was a different Pikachu. He walked up to it, and crouched down to it's level. He held his hand out, and petted it on the head. **

"**Pika?" the Pikachu said.**

"**This one is more tame then the other one you had, Samuel thought it would be a nice welcome home present, since you missed the one from your dreams." Delia said.**

"**Yeah. Tell him thank for me." Ash replied.**

"**I will. Oh and Misty is here to see you." Delia continued.**

**Ash recalled his new Pikachu into his poke ball, and followed his mom down stairs meeting Misty in the living room. **

"**Hi." She greeted.**

"**Hi." Ash replied.**

"**I thought you might like to have a friend." Misty replied.**

**Ash grinned, "Yeah, I haven't had a chance to make any friends for eight years, and all the ones I had already moved away from pallet." **

"**Well then, come on. Lets go for a walk." Misty suggested.**

**Ash followed her.**

"**Be careful Ash!" Delia called.**

"**I promise I will Mom." Ash called back to his mother. **

**The two walked around Pallet, seeing new changes Ash missed while he was comatose. The town had grown larger, more house and people were seen than he remembered. They continued walking until they reached a park, sitting on a bench.**

"**So, you're an only child right?" Misty asked.**

"**Yeah. That's why my mom was so upset when I…. was in a …. coma." Ash replied.**

"**I'm an only child too." Misty replied.**

"**In my dream, you had three sisters, all of you ran the gym, but you left to travel with me." Ash replied.**

"**You have quite the imagination Ash." Misty giggled.**

"**Yeah, I guess so." Ash replied, and looked over at her. "Why did you visit me so often in the hospital?" **

"**At first I was upset about my bike, but I also felt bad that I didn't help you when those Spearow came at you. If I had stepped in your Pikachu wouldn't have put you in that coma." Misty began.**

"**So you felt bad for me?" Ash grumbled.**

"**At first yes, but then I enjoyed seeing you every time I visited. I felt I could take to you about anything, and you wouldn't judge me. They say someone in a coma can her people talking to them. I even sang to you once." Misty replied.**

**Ash smiled. "Well, what if I'm not as you imagined then?" **

"**I'm not sure." Misty replied.**

**They both looked up at the clouds. Seeing bird Pokemon flying overhead.**

"**I don't know if this was in my dream, or if I saw it before I went comatose, after I was electrocuted, Pikachu and I saw a rare Pokemon fly overhead. Every time I look at the sky I hope I'll see it again." Ash stated.**

"**I guess we'll never know then, will we?" Misty replied.**

"**Guess not." Ash replied.**

"**So what's your father like?" Misty asked.**

"**I don't know anymore. All I remember is that I hate him." Ash replied.**

"**What is his name?" Misty asked.**

"**Giovanni… in my dreams he was the leader of Team Rocket, but in reality, he's just a gym leader in Viridian city. He divorced my mom when I was really little, I used to look up to him, I wanted to be the best Pokemon trainer, but… then I grew to hate him, after what he put my mom and me through." Ash stated.**

"**I see. " Misty replied.**

"**I realize now that everyone and everything in my dream was all just different parts of me, things I was cooping with and issues I had. But I managed to wake up after my mom was scared they were going to shut off the life support. I put my problems behind me and came through for her, I didn't want to leave her alone. I didn't know it at the time, but I've been slowly thinking about everything and putting all the pieces together." Ash explained.**

"**So, what will you do now?" Misty asked.**

"**I don't know yet." Ash replied. He looked at her. ""But I hope that you'll be here with me."**

"**I've been here all along, I can't just leave you now." Misty giggled.**

**Ash leaned closer and placed a kiss on Misty's lips. She blushed and leaned to him, giving him a kiss in return. They may have not known very much of each other, but they knew they needed each other to be happy. Whatever the future held for Ash, was unknown, but he knew Misty would be there, right by his side, the whole way. **


End file.
